Alluring Secret  Black Vow  part one
by KiylaNakiai
Summary: Based on the song Alluring Secret Black Vow by Vocaloids Rin and Len, and Luka and KAITO, this fanfiction is about Angel England's love for the straight Japan, and the angry Russia's heartbroken revenge. How far will this Fallen Angel go for his love?


"I hate it here." Huffed an angel, who sat on a cloud, knee over knee, his arms crossed. This angel wore bright, white jeans, and white metal boots. The angel wore a shirt, which was torn at the bottom, exposing his slender belly; the straps on his shoulder barley covered a thing. The angel had blonde, messy hair, and terribly annoyed clouded green eyes. His abnormal eyebrows, were furrowed, shooting a glare to his Holy leader, his former lover.  
>"Enough of this bad behavior!" Snapped the leader, in a heavy Russian accent. The leader, was quite taller than his little angel, arm crossed as well, he glared right back.<p>

Now, the Angel was amused! The blonde raised a huge eyebrow, checking out the shadow before him.

The tall saint's appeal screamed the power he beholds. He wore a classy white tux, matched with fancy white pants. Covering his feet, were white dress shoes, polished until the shone. The leader wore gloves, and a long scarf, which almost touched the clouds under his feet. No skin was shown, but the skin on his face. The Holy leader's purple penetrating eyes were glaring, and the dabbling crosses hanging from his outfit, seemed to glare as well. Even the crosses hanging from his ears, where sparking from the man's anger.

"Sod off! Bloody old man!" The angel gruffed, turning his head away.

"Just because I have silver hair, doesn't make me old, Britain." The Russian growled. "Why are you like this?"  
>"Because!" Britain started, getting up to his feet. Feathers from his wings danced around him, spinning from the anger of his beating wings. "I'm no saint! I was immortal! Like you! I was proud, greedy, and lustful; I gave wrath to those I envy! I should be down there! Like you!" Growling, he took a step to his Holy leader. "You ruined <strong>EVERYTHING<strong> for me! I committed sins, my black magic was stupendous! Wot were you thinking? OH YES!~ Now I see, I see very clearly Russia!~"  
>Russia froze, a sweat beating down on his cheek.<br>"You wanted to take over the skies! Russia! You're more power hungry than me! You're a sinner, a gay sinner. God doesn't accept homosexuality! ~ The holy Russia's a sinner! ~ A sinner!~" Britain started to dance, flying high in the air.

"ENOUGH!" Russia snapped, his loud voice echoing in the Heavens. All the angels turned their heads towards the two, their mummers and whispers were echoing as well.

Landing back down on his feet, the British angel started to chuckle, making Russia blink in confusion. "How pathetic!" The angel, who was hysterical laughing, began. "You're pathetic! She's pathetic! He's pathetic! I'm pathetic! God's pathetic! Heaven is pathetic! Hahahaha! Your all SO pathetic!"  
>Gasps filled the room, in eerie silence filled the clouds, which set England sneering. Russia was speechless, his voice was strained to yell, but words couldn't escape. Watching his angel walk past him, the Russian stammered "W-Where are you g-going?"<br>"Earth!~" Britain called, dismissing Russia with a flick of his hand, putting the other in his pocket. Spreading out his wings, the angel was heading to the golden gates.

"Nyet! You can't leave me!" Russia replied, following his unholy angel.  
>Glancing back, and then breaking into a fly, England dashed to the tall gate. "Watch me! Bloody wanker!" The small angel grabbed the bar of the gate, pulling the holy gate open with all of his strength, grunting rhythmically with the whining of the gate.<br>"Nyet!" Russia cried, reaching out his hand between the closed gates, to the Brit, who was standing, smirking, in an inch away from Russia's touch. Chucking triumphantly, the angel spun around Russia's hand, grapping the bottom of the long pale scarf wrapped around the Holy Leader's neck, and tied it around two of the shiny bars. In response, Russia sighed, gripping the bars he was bounded to. "Why…" He started, sighing sadly. "Why are you doing this to me?"  
>"Because! You're no saint! Hell, either am I! I'm getting the bloody fuck outta here!.. But first…~" Gripping the part of Russia's scarf that was tightly around his neck, Britain pulled Russia in a hot, but angry kiss. The kiss, which lacked love and passion, was hot and fiery from the flames which burn between the two. As they part, the angel smirked, whipping his lips with the back of his hand in satisfaction. The tainted angel turned away, spreading out his wings once more. But Russia, whose face was hot and red, pulled out a gun, pointing at his lover in between the holy bars.<br>"Arthur Kirkland!"  
>The angel's human name echoed throughout the skies, reaching to the all the angels in a mighty echo, this echo louder than those before. As the angel started to spin around, wide-eyed; the bullet from Russia's gun fired, a loud roar boomed, and the heartbroken angel fell into the ocean blue.<p>

A man, dressed in black and white, like a typical Shinto priest, was walking on a beach, his short brown hair flowing from the sea's breeze. After pushing his hair out of his soulless brown eyes, he noticed a body, shining in white clothing, with wings on his back, lying on conscious on the sand. The priest's brown, emotionless eyes widened with shock as he gasped, "Nani?"  
>* To be continued maybe!~*<p> 


End file.
